


The Necklace

by liddellmisswitch13



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I was feeling like shit so I wrote this as a form of comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellmisswitch13/pseuds/liddellmisswitch13
Summary: Håvard's coming to terms with his first healthy relationship, and is having his doubts. Erik shows him that his love is strong, and gives him something to prove it.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haughland/Erik "Maverick" Thorn
Kudos: 9





	The Necklace

For once, Håvard wasn’t glued to his phone screen. It laid upside down on his bed, vibrating every so often with messages and notifications. A sudden discontent had seized him roughly, shaking off the rose-colored glasses he’d been wearing for a good portion of his adult life. The façade of confidence had been chipped away, and now Håvard had to look at this insecure version of himself. _You’re not this shining star after all._

Maybe this feeling had always been there, hiding underneath the surface of the water like a monster just waiting for Håvard to finally into the reflection. The blinding light of news cameras and the validation from strangers who were devoted to him had to keep Håvard fed for years. _They love me, they really love me!_ Nothing in the world could challenge that feeling, but then Håvard found himself in the arms of the world's most caring, good-hearted man.

Suddenly the stars’ shine was reduced to smoldering embers, and the adoration of a thousand faceless devotees meant nothing. _No, just him. His love is all that matters. I don’t need anything else._ This realization hit harder than Seamus’s hammer. Everything could disappear—Nighthaven, the fame, the fortune, and Håvard wouldn’t care. As long as Erik remained by his side, Håvard would be fine with dying in obscurity.

Håvard paced the room, his heart threatening to leap from his chest as he held himself, a giant smile on his face. He threw his head back and laughed—laughed like he had won the game God had been playing with him, and the reward more delicious than anyone could imagine. Oh, if only Erik was here. Håvard would kiss his face, his hands, his eyes, and relish in his presence. Nothing else would make Håvard feel alive again.

Just as this happy revelation came to be, the ugly head of doubt slammed into Håvard. _What if you fuck up? What if your ego gets in the way—what if he doesn't love you anymore? What then? Can you go back to the dazzling lights and empty faces?_ The answer was obvious. Håvard clutched his chest to keep the warmth of his self-discovery in vain. People changed. If Erik rolled over one day in bed and said "I don't love you anymore," could Håvard handle it?

Happiness was quickly overtaken by sadness and anxiety. _Look at the mess Jaimini made. What if she decides to pack up and leave back to the base? Would I go back with her?_ The events of last week suddenly pressed against Håvard, back him into a corner, and demanded an answer. _Would you leave him?_ Erik wouldn’t join Nighthaven. They went against his beliefs, and Håvard respected that. But would Håvard have the courage to stay? Jaimini gave him this chance to live a life that put the cozy village dream Håvard lived six feet under. Could he betray his boss?

The tears came, but Håvard didn’t stop them. He covered his mouth with both hands, muffling his sobs as all of the built-up stress he had been holding back from Jaimini’s fight with Eliza, and now these feelings he had discovered, came crashing down around him. This was all too much to bear. Havard sobbed until he became physically exhausted. He crawled into his bed, picking up his phone to see a few messages and missed calls from Erik.

Håvard groaned and rolled over to take a nap, knowing Erik had a key to his place. He slept heavily, not hearing the door open and Erik drop his bag at the front. "Håvard?" Erik called, taking off his combat boots and walking the plush carpet over to the bedroom. The door opened easily, allowing Erik a view of the bed. Håvard had balled himself up with the fleece comforter he loved so much, his pale face splotched with red. “Babe?”

The soft voice roused Håvard easily, sitting up in bed and wiping his nose. “Erik?” Håvard asked, his voice hoarse. Immediately, Håvard’s face scrunched up in tears again. Erik quickly rushed to his lover’s side and hugged him.

“Hey, hey, what’s with the tears?”

Håvard held onto Erik tightly, the rough material of Erik’s jacket, and the familiar scent of his scarf comforted Håvard, allowing him to calm down a bit. With shaky breaths, Håvard told Erik everything. Erik listened intently, as he always did, and rubbed Håvard’s back lovingly. “That’s why I’m such a mess…” Håvard said finally, resting his head on Erik’s shoulder.

Erik hummed thoughtfully, then clicked his tongue. “Yeah, we’re all in a mess over what happened in that tournament, but Håvard…” Erik leaned in, cupping Håvard’s colored face and pressed their foreheads together. “I would never leave you. Not in a million years, okay? I am madly in love with you, silly man.” Erik chuckled huskily, pressing a kiss to Håvard’s brow bone. “If shit does go south, we can run away together. Maybe start a little goat farm in Kabul? Or take me to Norway and freeze me to death?”

Håvard managed a laugh and wrapped his arms around Erik’s shoulder to return the kisses. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, to us. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Erik. You showed me that there’s more to me than just what I can do for Nighthaven, you know? I can make a positive difference in people’s lives. But, people change, don't they?”

Erik smiled and nestled into Håvard’s touch. He pressed one final kiss to Håvard’s temple and pulled away to remove something from his neck. At first, Håvard assumed it was his dog tags, but a deep blue stone sat in Erik’s palm. “I, uh, was going to save this for our anniversary, but I think now is a good time.” He took the stone and placed it in Håvard’s hands, closing his fingers over them. “This necklace was given to me by a young woman back in Kabul. I helped protect her village when it was attacked by the Taliban. I managed to get a good amount of people out before anyone got seriously hurt. Our guys got the bastards, and she approached me a few days before we left to give me this.”

Håvard looked down and opened his hand to see a dazzling tumbled lapis lazuli, crowned with hand-painted beads on a worn leather cord. It looked weathered and aged, but it was still holding strong. "It's beautiful,” Håvard said, gently caressing the beads with his fingers.

“She said it would keep me safe,” Erik continued, his gaze lowering. “When I went under for those two years, I saw so much shit—terrible things that would make any guy lose his mind. When I thought I was a goner, I’d rub the stone and close my eyes. It was almost like magic…” Erik turned his sun strained eyes back towards Håvard and smiled at him. “I want you to have it.”

Håvard’s eyes widened and immediately shook his head. "No, Erik I can't take this.” He held it back out to Erik, but he merely pushed it back into Håvard’s hands.

“I want you to be safe out there, Håv. Take this as a token of my devotion and love for you…" Erik picked it out of Håvard's hands and fastened the necklace around Håvard's pale neck, pressing the lapis lazuli into his chest softly. “A symbol of our love. Sound good?” That handsome smile that made Håvard's knees weak graced Erik's face, and Håvard felt like crying all over again. They shared a tender kiss, one that held so much love within. Immediately, Håvard felt better, all the nasty thoughts he had before were put to rest. He was foolish for having doubt, but Erik never failed in helping him believe that this was love. True love.

**Author's Note:**

> More MavAce because I've had a very shitty week and needed to write something sort of self indulgent. :)  
> I was also listening to "Streets" by Doja Cat on repeat while writing this and I'm convince that's their song ok.


End file.
